Red Dawn
by Reo-Baskerville
Summary: A large fanfic. At the time, ShadowClan is raging war around all the other Clans, besides RiverClan who is lucky to be on an island. Will the Clans make it? Will suddenly fate twist? Read to find out.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Olivestar- Plump dark ginger and black tom with round green eyes.

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

**Deputy: **Berryleaf- Light cream tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

**Medicine cat: **Larkflight- Black-and-white she-cat with thin stumpy legs and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rowanleaf- Dark ginger, almost red, tom with a short tail and blue eyes.

**Warriors: **Birdsong- Fuzzy tabby brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes.

Sloeberry- Green-eyed tom with thick tabby dark gray fur.

Swallowflight- Broad-shouldered amber-eyed tom with light gray and black fur.

Apprentice: Tallpaw

Lilypetal- Cream she-cat with shiny blue eyes.

Squirrelpelt- Dark-pelted orange she-cat with golden eyes.

Tawnyeyes: Pure white tom with odd eyes; right eye is brown-golden and left eye is green-blue.

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Ryetail- Long-haired tortoiseshell tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Patchfur- Black and gray tom with sharp yellow eyes.

Minnowleap- Gray and white she-cat with shiny green eyes.

**Apprentices: **Cinderpaw- Pitch black she-cat with shiny green eyes.

Rabbitpaw- Pure sturdy white tom with a bushy tail and green eyes.

Tallpaw- Sturdy green-eyed tom with tall pure black ears and white fur.

Smokepaw- Long-haired gray tom with green eyes.

Leafpaw- Dark brown she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Queens: **Frecklepelt- Cream-pelted cat with a spotted pelt. Mother of Tawnyeyes' kits. ( Harekit: Pure white tom with shiny golden eyes. Grasskit: Cream tom with dark green eyes. )

Frostflower- Shiny-pelted white cat with glowing amber eyes, expecting Olivestar's kits.

Emberstone- Beautiful thick-pelted brown she-cat, nursing Swallowflight's kits. ( Hawkkit: Brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Thistlekit: Gray tabby tom with a M on his forehead and amber eyed. )

Foxfeet- Light orange she-cat with dark ginger socks. Nursing Ryetail's kits. ( Rosekit: Orange she-cat with dark amber eyes. Copperkit: Ginger-and-white tom with light green eyes. Bravekit: Dark orange tom with white patches and yellow eyes. )

**Elders: **Deadflower- Snappy dark gray and black she-cat with oddly bright yellow eyes.

Icestorm- Thin white tom with gentle blue eyes, blind.

Buzzardflight- Ginger-and-black tom with dark green eyes.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Crowstar- Black tom with a white chest and green eyes.

**Deputy: **Dawnshine- Dark cream pelted she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

**Medicine Cat: **Fallowheart- Green-eyed black tom with a very light gray stripe down spine.

Apprentice: Quailtail- Fuzzy but small dark brown she-cat with a black tail, blue-eyed.

**Warriors: **Pineleaf- Long-haired dark gray tom with sharp olive-green eyes.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

Owlflight- Brown tabby tom with round amber eyes.

Runningscar- Battled-scared black and gray tom with small green eyes.

Shrewclaw- Dark ginger she-cat with thin amber eyes.

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Tanglepelt- Long-haired amber tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Volepaw

Whitecloud- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Flintstone- Orange she-cat with green eyes, has nicks in her ears.

Apprentice: Sootpaw

Ravenclaw- Black tom with white socks and chest. Green-eyed.

Eagleflight- Dark gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes, has two scars in muzzle.

Blackstorm- Pure black tom with green eyes.

Poppypelt- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Redpaw

Frogstep- Black and gray tom with green eyes.

Birchleaf- Ginger tom with blue eyes.

Blackcloud- Pure black tom with amber eyes.

Ferretwhisker- Cream and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **Volepaw- Golden tom with green eyes, right ear has a v nick.

Sparrowpaw- Thin dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Dapplepaw- A spotted ginger-and-white tom with round yellow eyes.

Snakepaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Sootpaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Redpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens: **Rainpelt- Gray-pelted cat. Nursing Eagleflight's kits. ( Stormkit: Gray and black she-cat with yellow eyes and Nightkit: Black tom with shiny gray eyes. )

Mothflight- Dark orange she-cat with gray eyes. Nursing Tanglepelt's kits. ( Lizardkit: Orange tom with a darker stripe down spine with blue eyes. Mousekit: Ginger tom with shiny gray eyes. Honeykit: Orange she-cat with dark blue eyes. )

Hailcloud- Light gray cat with amber eyes, expecting Owlflight's kits.

Ivystep- White and dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Birchleaf's kits.

Amberleaf- Dark ginger she-cat with gentle amber eyes. Expecting Blackcloud's kits.

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Whitestar- Pure white tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Duskshine- Dark gray she-cat with shiny amber eyes.

Apprentice: Ebonypaw

**Medicine Cat: **Sheepfur- Fuzzy gray and white she-cat with gentle amber eyes.

**Warriors: **Hailstorm- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Highbranch- Fuzzy brown she-cat with large amber eyes.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Pebbleshade- Gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Redstorm- Dark ginger she-cat with large blue eyes.

Weedclaw- Ginger tom with shiny green eyes.

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Cloverleaf- Small cream she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Blossomleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Beetlewing- Yellow-eyed dark brown tom.

Aspenheart- Ginger tom with sharp amber eyes.

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Adderclaw- Long-haired orange tom with small vivid green eyes.

Brindlefur- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices: ** Ebonypaw- Black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Shadepaw- Dark gray she-cat with large blue eyes.

Hazelpaw- Ginger she-cat with bright blue-brown eyes.

Goldenpaw- Fuzzy golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Flowerpaw- Long-haired light cream she-cat with yellow eyes.

Splashpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens: **Mistystorm- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Aspenheart's kits.

Bouncefur- Ginger and white she-cat, expecting Beetlewing's kits.

Birdfeather- Light brown she-cat with green eyes, nursing Adderclaw's kits. ( Brackenkit: Orange she-cat with bright green eyes and short ears. Finchkit: Light long-haired orange tom with white chest, socks, and tail tip. Has dark green eyes. )

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Otterstar- Large dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw

**Deputy: **Furzeleaf- Black tom with small dark green eyes, has a nick in right ear.

**Medicine cat: **Gorsefur- Gray-blue she-cat with shiny brown eyes.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

**Warriors: **Kestrelclaw- Dark brown tom with large amber eyes.

Apprentice: Sedgepaw

Lichenleaf- Black and white she-cat with simple gray eyes.

Logfur- Light brown she-cat with white stripes on spine and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Slatepaw

Minnowfall- Beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mossypelt- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Snookpaw

Mottlefur- Green-eyed tortoiseshell tom with a bushy tail.

Apprentice: Rubblepaw

Oliveheart- Dark green-eyed tom with a black pelt.

Pricklepelt- Fuzzy black tom with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice: Ryepaw

Reedstem- Blue-eyed dark gray tom with a scar running down spine.

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Jayflight- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **Rubblepaw- Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Ryepaw- Black and white tom with golden eyes.

Sedgepaw- Dark gray she-cat with bright green eyes.

Slatepaw- Amber-eyed plain gray tom with long legs.

Snookpaw- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Starlingpaw- Brown she-cat with light blue eyes.

Ivypaw- Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Ashpaw- Fuzzy light gray she-cat with huge vivid green eyes.

**Queens: **Plumleaf- Yellow-eyed she-cat with a thick white pelt. Expecting Pricklepelt's kits.

Mallowflower- Green-eyed orange she-cat with white socks. Nursing Oliveheart's kit. ( Swallowkit- Black tom with green eyes. )

Twigleaf- Green-eyed dark brown she-cat, expecting Reedstem's kits.

**Elder: **Thrushflight- Auburn-eyed dark brown she-cat.


	2. New Dawn

A very beautiful auburn-eyed she-cat was licking her two kits, one gray, the other sweet brown like her. "Swallowflight, I can smell you. You can come in here." She sighed, rolling her warm auburn eyes. "I'm sorry, Emberstone! They... They are just so beautiful." A tabby pelt stuck out of the den, his eyes bright and full of mischief. "Daddy!" Hawkkit squealed, leaping over to him, brushing against his strong leg. "How's Thistlekit?" He asked, play-fighting with his daughter as they spoke. "Still sleeping." "That slow slug!" Hawkkit spat, reaching over Swallowflight's leg. "We're six whole moons today! He's going to make us late for the ceremony!" Suddenly a _mrrow _of laughter came from Thistlekit's head. He leaped on his sister, who hissed playfully, rolling out of his way. "Those two are really energetic." Rabbitpaw commented, eying them outside the Nursery. Hawkkit raised her chin up high, backing up against Rabbitpaw. Rabbitpaw licked her messy forehead, which she replied with a _ewwww! _and dodged around Swallowflight's feet.

* * *

><p>"Frostflower! Have you seen my kits?" Orange-pelted Foxfeet was dashing in, her yellow eyes wide. "We're over here, mom!" The light orange head of Rosekit popped over the fresh-kill pile, grinning, her siblings right behind her snickering silently. "You three!" The she-cat sighed, shaking her broad head, padding off to her three kits. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Olivestar's loud voice suddenly rang into the camp. Cats looked up from eating, helping the elders, to meet down the Highrock. Larkflight was patching up Smokepaw's leg, nodding towards Rowanleaf, who bounded off to the Highrock. "Two apprentices have reached the age of twelve moons. I am proud to say my apprentice, Cinderpaw, is one of these cats. Her brother, Tallpaw, is the other one. Swallowflight!" Hawkkit's and Thistlekit's father stood up, blinking at Olivestar. "Did Tallpaw pass his assessment?" "Yes." Swallowflight nodded, adding all the prey he had caught and such, a fat squirrel and a few birds. Thick-coated Olivestar nodded his nicely-shaped head, then began to speak the words of the age-old ritual. "I, Olivestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Looking at his apprentice, Cinderpaw, he went on. "Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Standing up, all cats' gazes rested on the leader's apprentice. "I do." Her voice was shaky, but her eyes glowing with pure determination. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderleaf. StarClan honors your enterprise and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Cinderleaf dipped her ebony-colored head, and her white-furred and tall brother, Tallpaw, licked her shoulder as she stood under the Highrock, preparing herself on the thick grass.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivestar's gaze then drifted to Tallpaw, who was looking at him straight in the eye, seriousness clawing his scent. "I, Olivestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Tallpaw's ears were flicking nervously, his eyes normally strong and full of happiness, his long ivory-colored tail wrapping around his paws, bouncing slowly up and down. "Tallpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sighing, the white-pelted apprentice sighed, then looked back up, a new glimmer in his vivid green eyes. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tallpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tallspring. StarClan honors your enterprise and forethought, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Tallspring blinked at his new name, shrugged, and then let the cheering roar in his pricked ears. "Tallspring! Tallspring! Cinderleaf! Cinderleaf!" The brother and sister stood under the Highrock, but Olivestar didn't seem to end his words there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Also, we have two kits who have reached the age of six moons. This happens to be my favorite ceremony." Olivestar winked towards Hawkkit and Thistlekit, the brother and sister looking at each other, excitement in their eyes and dancing in their aroma. "Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Sloeberry!" The thick-furred tabby rose up, smiling at Hawkpaw, who squealed, looking at Thistlekit. <em>Sloeberry! He has a lot of stories of travels and fights before returning to the clans! <em>"Sloeberry, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Buzzardflight, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hawkpaw." Sloeberry walked up to his new apprentice, and Hawkpaw had trouble not leaping over to him. Sloeberry let out a _mrrow _of laughter, their noses touching. Coldness burned in his body with her wet normal nose.

* * *

><p>The same ceremony happened with Thistekit, his mentor was Patchfur. "Can you believe it?" Hawkpaw squealed, her amber eyes wide with happiness. "The fact we're both apprentices already or you got the best fighter in the clan?" Thistlepaw asked, smiling. Hawkpaw snickered, pushing her brother. "Both!" "<em>Actually<em>..." Both apprentices squealed in fright seeing Olivestar above them. Berryleaf was right behind him, smiling slightly. "Deadflower is the best fighter of this clan! Elder or warrior, she was the toughest." The deputy cheered, Olivestar and him exchanging looks. "What do you mean?" Thistlepaw asked, narrowing his eyes. "Haven't you heard the Nursery tales?" Leafpaw asked, blinking her round azure eyes. "She easily ripped out four of Crowstar's lives!" A cat hissed, narrowing their gaze, avoiding attention to himself. _Deadflower? _"Hawkpaw!" Snatching out of her thoughts, she saw her mentor, padding up to him slowly, taking her time.


	3. Before The Dawn

**CLAN POVS: **Hawkpaw and Rabbitpaw for ThunderClan, Owlflight and Rainpelt for ShadowClan, Shadepaw and Highbranch for WindClan, Ivypaw and Twigleaf for RiverClan.

**RiverClan: **Twigleaf POV

"I'm going to get you!" "You're a slow trout!" Ivypaw and Ryepaw were tackling each other, rolling across the sand of the floor of the island. "You know what's great?" Jayflight was meowing to Lichenleaf. "Hm?" Her head was on her paws, Lichenleaf's ears now pricked to Jayflight. "Since we're on an island, we can never be invaded." Jayflight sighed, resting his head on his mate's. Swallowkit leaped across the floor, praticing some apprentice moves. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, Ivypaw came back with a small fish, sharing it with Ryepaw. "No no!" Mossypelt was snapping at Snookpaw for fishing. "Sit where your shadow is _behind _you!" Furzeleaf and Otterstar were proudly looking at their clan, their paws tightly gripping their tails. "You know what I heard?" "Hm?" Twigleaf changed her attention to Mallowflower, who was somewhat looking at her son. "Emberstone's kits will be born soon." "Where did you hear that?" Mallowflower rolled her eyes, then glaring at Twigleaf. "Does it matter?" _Hm. She could be meeting with a ThunderClan cat, but if not... Yeah, maybe from an apprentice at the Gathering. _All she did was shrug, and watch as Gorsefur bounced off with Ivypaw behind her.

* * *

><p>Ivypaw POV<p>

"It's the half-moon tonight. I hope you didn't forget?" "Nope!" Ivypaw smiled, seeing Gorsefur look at her, then pad off into the water. Both she-cats paddled, trying not to be whipped by the falls' current. Leaping off, the two shook out their pelts. They were now shining in the dim moonlight, glimmering soft silver. But quickly the wind howled and picked up; a strong gust. "Gah!" Ivypaw's claws dug into the grass just so she didn't tilt off. Gorsefur's now blurry shape seemed focusing on something. When slowly everything came to focus, her eyesight picked up one cat, blending in with the shining lunar light. Sighing, she noticed Gorsefur had moved on without her. Dashing off, her muscles puffed as she fought against the wind and the urge to catch up with her mentor. "Sheepfur!" Her mentor called, and the shape turned, it's ears pricked, then bounced to them. Leaning against Gorsefur's thick pelt, slowly she began to see what Sheepfur's pelt was like.

* * *

><p>"This is my apprentice, Ivypaw." "How cute!" Sheepfur was giving her a curious sniff, her auburn-colored eyes blinking in the moonlight. "This is her second time going to Highstones." Gorsefur was informing her, as Sheepfur nodded. "Sorry about that. I got sick." Then Sheepfur's chin stuck out and her eyes narrowed. "What kind of medicine cat gets sick in <em>greenleaf?<em>" Gorsefur let out a _mrrow _of laughter, then padding off with Sheepfur. "I wonder if ShadowClan is there..." Ivypaw wondered, thinking of the recent events. "I hope only Quailtail comes." Sheepfur growled, her pelt bristling. Ivypaw glanced at her mentor, who's coat was also bristling and angled, her eyes glowing tree fire. "Here's the Thunderpath. Let's wait for ThunderClan." "Hey! Hey!" Larkflight and Rowanleaf's scents grew stronger, their pelts clearly sticking out in the moonlight. "Have you seen ShadowClan?" Rowanleaf was asking, his head tilting to a side. "Nope." Sheepfur's voice sounded relived, and Gorsefur gave her a push, hissing in her ear "Be polite!".

* * *

><p>"Sorry that we got held up." Rowanleaf was saying, padding to the side of the Thunderpath. "Emberstone had her kits." "Oh, how wonderful!" Gorsefur meowed, sounding more nice than usual. "How many?" Ivypaw asked, hoping to get in the full medicine cats' conversation. They looked at her, Larkflight rolling her eyes, answering "Two.". Ivypaw slunk in the back, ignoring to mention the ShadowClan scents growing stronger. To her surprise, Rowanleaf padded right by her. "I understand how it's like to be left out. I'm not a full medicine cat yet, but my mentor became quiet in talking after awhile." "Lucky you." Was all Ivypaw commented. Rowanleaf's eyes widened, then politely nodding his head, catching up with the older, more experienced medicine cats.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just guess ShadowClan isn't coming." Rowanleaf commented, all the other cats nodded. "Wait for me!" Turning her head, the puny shape of Quailtail bobbed up and down, her teal eyes glinting in pools of lunar shine. "Thank StarClan." Sheepfur muttered, glaring her orange eyes. "Where's Fallowheart?" Asked Rowanleaf, seeing more concerned and worried than the rest of the cats. "Patching up her wounds again." Quailtail's fur bristled, growling at the WindClan medicine cat, Sheepfur, who unsheathed her claws. "Stop!" Larkflight butted in, showing with her ears, the half-moon was covered by clouds, a blot of lightning shrieking down. "StarClan isn't happy." Gorsefur glanced between the two cats, uneasiness thundering through her eyes. "Let's go." Pulling the two apart, Larkflight guided the cats with her tail, Gorsefur in the back, Ivypaw looking at them. <em>What is happening to us? <em>

* * *

><p>The sun was glinting high in the sky, the cats squirming down the hole to the Moonstone. Lightness glared through the tunnels, making everything turn into bright crystal and pure sliver. Even Rowanleaf's coat turned into whiteness, pale and washing with gem-shine. "Let us thank StarClan." Quailtail was meowing, narrowing her eyes to block out the shining light, speaking the words of ritual. Soon it was over, and all cats curled up against the stone, icy claws digging in their fur, dragging them to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ivypaw! Run!" The field was scorched with reeking scarlet blood, a fur of whiteness being clawed into, yowling before collasping. Gasping, she rushed up, leaping into the tree, struggling to get up. Pushing her head through the leaves, cats were fighting and yowling, spitting and hissing. The scents were mingled with ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and a hint of StarClan. "Rabbitleg!" A skinny brown she-cat was rushing over to the fallen tom, barely noticing the dark brown pelt that smelled of ShadowClan. Quailtail was dodging and kicking a ginger tom with bright blue eyes, leaping on his head, scoring his forehead, the tom spinning off, blood dripping slowly from his body. Slowly each cat was killed by scents of ShadowClan, every ShadowClan cat but Quailtail was still alive, still glancing at the blood-stained battle-field. "This is the future." A hot whisper hit her ear. "Unless you change your clan's ambiton and turn ShadowClan around. But it might not be your complete destiny." Taking a deep sigh, she knew the exact scent of the cat. "I understand, Birdflight."<p>

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, she streched up. One scene was replaying in her head; the skinny dark brown she-cat with large auburn eyes. She had the agility of a hawk, her speed was like she had grown wings. The fallen tom was clearly Rabbitpaw. But that cat was too <em>old <em>to be Emberstone. Suddenly she turned to Rowanleaf, who was stretching up, she let the question escape from her lips. "What was the kits' names?" "Huh? Oh, Hawkkit and Thistlekit." Ivypaw's eyes stretched wide. _You got your wish. You wanted to be attention to. But the attention of maybe saving all the clans?_


	4. A Fight For Nothingness

**CLAN POVS: **Hawkpaw and Rabbitpaw for ThunderClan, Owlflight and Rainpelt for ShadowClan, Shadepaw and Highbranch for WindClan, Ivypaw and Twigleaf for RiverClan.

ShadowClan POV: Owlflight

"We will take our revenge against these clans!" A roar of agreement blasted from Dawnshine's and Shrewclaw's side. "But we can't. We should show them we're just fine." Crowstar's team argued. "Crowstar!" Dawnshine's fur bristled, narrowing her teal eyes. "A single cat ripped four lives out of you. With that new war, you got two lives got from you from _Deadflower's kin._" "Deadflower should be killed! All of her kin, as well!" Cried Amberleaf, glaring at her mate, Blackcloud who was on Crowstar's side. Most of the apprentices and queens were on Crowstar's side, but more then half of the warriors were on Dawnshine's side. "ShadowClan was been doing nothing but trouble!" Cried Volepaw, glancing at his mentor, bristling his fur at her chosen side. "This apprentice is right!" Growled Flintstone, wrapping her tail gingerly over Sootpaw, ready to protect him. "Crowstar." Said Shrewclaw, more gentle then the other cats, but eyes glowing fire. "You have had lives already ripped out of you. Will you let these cats take another one and possibly kill you?" "Hm." The leader's eyes now look thoughtful, then nodded his broad head. Shrewclaw must have saw her chance and began to bride him more. "It's time for ShadowClan to rise!" She cheered, and yowls of agreement came behind her. Crowstar then looked it over in his eyes, muttering, then nodded his head."I agree. We will fight the other clans." He announced, the cats from his side gasping, Dawnshine had a glimmer of pride dancing in her eyes. "Let's begin planning." With that, the once peaceful leader padded off, his tail against some of the apprentices.

* * *

><p>"We will <em>not <em>apprentice Lizardkit, Stormkit, Nightkit, Lizardkit, Mousekit, and Honeykit yet! They are _three moons._" Hissed Hailcloud, as Ivystep was narrowing her gaze at Amberleaf. "I say we should." Snapped Amberleaf, hissing as Blackcloud came by, his eyes guilty and full of pity. "We will." Declared Crowstar, ignoring the gasps from Hailcloud, Rainpelt, and Mothflight. "But we can't!" Wailed Blackcloud, leaping in front of the queens and his leaders. "I don't care what the warrior code says." Crowstar dismissed Blackcloud, who eyes' were wide with terror and fear for his mate. Owlflight wrapped his tail against his mate's, who collapsed into his fur. "I'm scared." She whispered. "I'll protect you. And the kits. Every single cat here." Brushing against Hailcloud, a glimpse of his eye caught some of the apprentices and warriors sneaking out, Hailcloud looked at her mate, and followed the other two queens, Rainpelt and Mothflight. "What's going on?" He muttered. Ferretwhisker's ears pricked, turned to him, and called to one of the warriors, then padding slowly up to him. "Secret meeting for cats who don't want this war to happen." She whispered, nodded her head, and vanished into thin darkness.

* * *

><p>"Our leader wants kits three moons old to become apprentices!" Yowled Ivystep, shocked whispers followed her words. "We <em>cannot <em>let this happen. Crowstar has been tricked into Shrewclaw's words. We must stop them!" Hissed Flintstone, her pelt brushing against her daughter, Redpaw, who was looking at her with wide frightened eyes. "Tell us what we'll do, and we'll do it!" Sparrowpaw howled, glaring into the camp where his mother, Poppypelt, laid preparing for the war. "But should we go against our leader?" Flintstone's apprentice Sootpaw wondered, placing his head on his paws worried. "I agree." Sootpaw's father, Eagleflight was nodding his head in agreement as Rainpelt's fur bristled. "I told you!" A sudden sharp call rose from the cats. Shrewclaw stepped out, Dawnshine, Amberleaf, Volepaw and Crowstar. Cats began to think ideas, and Volepaw's head hung when a cat hissed "He was on Crowstar's side!", looking guilty, whimpering, his tail behind his paws. "No cat will go against my orders." Hissed Crowstar, his eyes looking around the sweep of cats. "Do this again, you'll pay. _With your life and Clanship._"

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't have done this!" Blackcloud wailed, looking at Amberleaf, who hissed and his head hung. "I'm so, so sorry." Whispered Rainpelt, wrapping her tail against Blackcloud's shoulders, drawing him close. "This is a fight for nothing!" A sharp wail rose from Ferretwhisker, Frogstep padding over to her, thrusting his head away. "Even my brother won't talk to me." She whispered, looking at her brother Frogstep padded away, his tail high and his chin brushed well. "Puffing out his chest like StarClan likes him best." Muttered a cat, standing in the shadows. Flaring his nostrils, he caught a hint of thunder and ancient winds. <em>ThunderClan? <em>Turning, all he saw was cats clustered, whispering urgent messages. _Hm. _Turning back, a voice spoke inn his head."Yes, ThunderClan." Whipping around, it was the cats were faded. "Come with me. I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p>His leader was tall, with gentle bold eyes. "Finchstar?" Owlflight was afraid to ask, but the ancient leader nodded. "When that bolt of lightning hit Ripplestar and killed him, I knew ShadowClan's horrible greed wouldn't end with Marshstar leading them. ThunderClan has it's own role at the moment. It's destiny. We, your ancestors, cannot help you." "Ancestors? You mean...?" "Yes. You are related in blood to ThunderClan. But that's not important. You <em>must <em>help the cats." "Cats?" "Ivypaw, Hawkpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Highbranch. All of them are related to ThunderClan." Suddenly a flash and ripples of colors crashed in his mind's eye. Cats were fighting, falling, dead. Cats licked the blood off, looking proud. "You must help them to stop this crisis." When he dipped his head, the leader slowly disappeared. Wait... _No! I'm fading! _Finchstar looked at him with strong eyes, his mouth opened, words barely slipped out. "Always be strong! Help your clan!" Now as he vanished with thickets becoming silver and Finchstar's outline barely noticeable by the naked eye, yowled "..top Shre...law!" _Stop Shrewclaw? _Was Owlflight's last thought before fading.

* * *

><p>Bolting his head upright, he looked to the territory up towards RiverClan, the island. ThunderClan, the thick forest. Lastly, WindClan of the moorland. <em>Do they know? Do they? <em>Blinking his eyes, Owlflight shook his head. "Owlflight!" Blinking his eyes, he saw Crowstar glaring at him, then said. "Ivypaw and Highbranch want to talk to you." _Two of the cats! Just need Hawkpaw and Rabbitpaw... _When they were out of the camp, he asked quickly "Have you two found out?". Highbranch nodded her head, as Ivypaw hung back. "What about Hawkpaw and Rabbitpaw?" "Not yet." Ivypaw answered, Highbranch shrugged. "So, what are we going to do about this?" The medicine apprentice asked, her paws folded over her fuzzy tail. "We have to change ShadowClan." "Actually, I think Hawkpaw should decide." Ivypaw rolled her eyes as the other two looked oddly. She began speaking of her dream at the Moonstone. "I see." Owlflight and Highbranch said at the same time. "Hey! Hey!" Blackcloud's patrol was outside, Shrewclaw's fur bristled. "Just a chat!" Ivypaw called, looking thoughtful and wondrous. "So, we have to stop ShadowClan. We'll do it when Hawkpaw and Rabbitpaw find out." Owlflight declared, stomping off to his camp.


	5. Darling Death

Author's note: Hey guys! I added zodiac signs. Be sure to read and see what your cat is like!

**CLAN POVS: Hawkpaw**(_Leo_) and **Rabbitpaw**(_Taurus_) for ThunderClan, **Owlflight**(_Gemini_) and **Rainpelt**(_Capricorn_) for ShadowClan, **Shadepaw**(_Sagittarian_) and **Highbranch**(_Libra_) for WindClan, **Ivypaw**(_Pisces_) and **Twigleaf**_(Cancer)_ for RiverClan.

Other Main Characters: **Rowanleaf**(_Aries_), **Tanglepelt**(_Aquarius_), **Hailstorm**(_Scorpio_), and **Ashpaw**(_Virgo_)

ThunderClan POV: Rabbitpaw

"Rabbitpaaaaaw." Hawkpaw was edging on one of the trees as Rabbitpaw hissed, falling over the rocks. "It's not fair!" He wailed, trying to get at her. "I'm a bad climber. You've grown wings!" She now had her plump tail curled around her paws, a challenge in her meow. "Come and get me, then!" Leaping gracefully on the stony ground, Hawkpaw seemingly danced on the wind. Rabbitpaw hissed, getting balanced. "You stand out. Always happy." Rabbitpaw muttered, really admiring Hawkpaw's strength and grace. "You two!" Suddenly a bundle of cream brushed past them, glaring with fury and depression battling in his face. Hawkpaw squealed, rocking backwards. "ThunderClan is being attacked!" Berryleaf snapped, Swallowflight, Ryetail, Minnowleap, Emberstone, Tawnyeyes, and Smokepaw behind him, raging for the camp. A graceful leap danced in the trees, Berryleaf gazing up. "Good idea! Swallowflight, Minnowleap, Tawnyeyes and me will get in the trees and attack from the air. Rabbitpaw, Ryetail, Emberstone, and Smokepaw will attack from ground." Berryleaf's team came into the thickets of the trees, as Emberstone took the lead, puffing out air as she raced for the barrier. "Let's go!" She yowled, raging into the camp.

* * *

><p>ShadowClan reek hang in the air, crimson blood spilling and death in the air. "ATTACK!" Berryleaf from the air yowled, dashing from the air. Several ShadowClan cats yowled in surprise, stepping back, others kept on running and crashing, letting ThunderClan to cling and attack their downer half. Rabbitpaw watched as he slashed, ducked, dodged, and swirled of the battle. "Help!" Leafpaw wailed, cutting into his senses. Tallspring dashed in front of the brown-furred young apprentice, leaping on a battle-scarred pelt. <em>Runningscar! <em>But suddenly time slowed down as cruel, tough claws sharp as fangs drilled into his neck. Pineleaf was slashing against his pelt, growling, "Say goodbye, kit!" when out of nowhere a pelt of hawk's feathers flew through the air. Crashing into Pineleaf, Hawkpaw yowled, her eyes glared in a battle of fury. "Get away from Rabbitpaw!" Gasping, he barely had time to lick off the smearing scarlet blood when another she-cat attacked him. This one was more heavy, and her breath was hot and reeked. "My mentor may have failed," she growled, her amber pelt slashing against his snowy coat, "But Amberleaf _NEVER _fails!" Dodging under her belly like a small snake, he swirled in the air, starling Amberleaf for a mid-second. Her weight almost crushed him; she was carrying _kits! _She twirled, lurching out her paw full of claws clawing his pelt. Leaping in the air, another fur of brown came beside him. They both turned down, squishing Amberleaf, rolling her against a den wall. "Thanks!" Huffed Rabbitpaw, blinking gracefully at Hawkpaw. _She's amazing! _

* * *

><p>Crowstar was pinning Olivestar when the battle came to a halt. ThunderClan's breaths were caught by the horror. "Watch. This." Crowstar's purr sounded insane and twisted, unsheathing his long now crooked claws. It dug into Olivestar's fur, the leader yowling hopelessly. "Help! Help me, he's killing me!" However, Runningscar, Shrewclaw, Dawnshine, Ravenclaw, and Snakepaw at the edge, glaring, protecting their murdering leader. No cat could take a breath as Crowstar slashed him once, twice, three times. Then at the fourth he let out a loud, earsplitting, painful yowl. His eyes closed, but his jaws were open in a silent scream for help. "Olivestar has died." Crowstar confirmed, looking at the crowd of shocked ThunderClan cats. "The whole <em>ThunderClan <em>will be killed soon enough. We'll give you one moon to recover. Unless you can defeat us, and me, we will kill you and use your territory." ShadowClan began to move, drifting out of the camp. "Olivestar!" wailed Frostflower, thrusting herself to her mate. "He's not the only one who died." Growled Buzzardflight, pointing to the Nursery cave and the barrier. "Leafpaw!" "Emberstone!" Rabbitpaw turned very, very slowly to Hawkpaw. "NO!" She wailed loudly, almost like a bray, her and Thistlepaw's yowl blasting in ears. The siblings rushed to their fallen mother at the Nursery Cave, Harekit, Grasskit, Rosekit, Copperkit, and Bravekit looking at the dead cat with wide horror-filled eyes. "She died protecting her Clan." "LEAFPAW!" Yowled Birdsong, grieving over her kit, Tallspring, her new mate, placing his tail on her shoulders. "We'll have a kit like that. Strong and beautiful like Leafpaw." Birdsong looked at him, pain in her teal-colored eyes.

* * *

><p>"We have seen horrors today." Tawnyeyes was announcing to the shaken cats as Birdsong, Hawkpaw, Thistlepaw, and Swallowflight grieving over their lost loved ones. "But we must recover. ShadowClan's bet is our lives. But will we give in?" "No!" Only the elders yowled. Cats looked around, eerie silence gripping them. "I said, will we give in?" Tawnyeyes pressed harder, hope waring out of him. "NO!" This time, elders, queens, and kits joined in. "Will we?" He repeated, smiling in courage. "NO!" Now all the cats were yowling, strong and fierce. "We will show them we can survive!" He decided. "Berryleaf and Rowanleaf are traveling to Highstones to gain his nine lives. Until then, we will patch up. Elders, begin the vigil." Deadflower, Icestorm, and Buzzardflight nodded, padding over to the medicine cats' den, padding out with Leafpaw's body first. They placed it under the Highrock, Emberstone further away. Rabbitpaw watched as Thistlepaw, Hawkpaw, Swallowflight dragged themselves to Emberstone as Tallspring and Birdsong padded slowly over to the dead oak-pelted Leafpaw. "Patchfur has no heart." A cat was whispering quietly, trying to avoid curious ears. "How can he not grieve for his daughter, Leafpaw?" "No idea." Ryetail answered simply, glaring at his son, as Patchfur was aware.<p>

* * *

><p>Rabbitpaw couldn't bare to see Hawkpaw like this. Padding slowly up to her, he wrapped his tail around her broad, metal-like shoulders, drawing her close very gently and slowly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered debonairly, wishing he was her mate or something so comforting her would be easier. "She was my mother. No one can replace her to me." Her voice was cracking, weak. Slowly she dug into his fur, her pelt warm, seeing her face calmer. Thistlepaw's head was above his mother, Swallowflight's breaths were grieving and depressed. "So many cats dead." Whimpered Lilypetal, curling up in the Warriors' den. "When will be doing Olivestar's ceremony?" Squeaked Rosekit. "Next sunrise, when Berryleaf has his nine lives." Frostflower answered, her tone damp. Only Hawkpaw stood by her mother, unblinking, just grief in her eyes and her fur growing dull. Soon, the night had passed when Squirrelpelt let out a yowl. "Berryleaf! Rowanleaf!" The pelt of light cream and mixed ginger came in the camp, cats looking around, but the horror-struck cats stood back. "Berry<em>star<em>." Corrected Rowanleaf, bowing his head in respect.

* * *

><p>"As a leader, I want to do a have one apprentice who has worked endlessly for us." Berrystar was announcing, cats gathered down. "I, Berrystar , leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. " Suddenly Berrystar's gaze swiped over a gray apprentice. "Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Smokepaw said steadly, his eyes shaking, however. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smokespots. StarClan honors your independence and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." "Smokespots! Smokespots!" The Clan cheered. "Now," Berrystar yowled over the cheering, "This warrior will help us to win in this fight!" Loud caterwauling roared out in his words, Berrystar looking proud. <em>Oh StarClan. What's going to happen? <em>Rabbitpaw thought. All the cats around him suddenly seemed unfamiliar and dangerous. _Please. Don't leave my Clanmates to die._


	6. Upholding The Law

**CLAN POVS: Hawkpaw**(_Leo_) and **Rabbitpaw**(_Taurus_) for ThunderClan, **Owlflight**(_Gemini_) and **Rainpelt**(_Capricorn_) for ShadowClan, **Shadepaw**(_Sagittarius_) and **Highbranch**(_Libra_) for WindClan, **Ivypaw**(_Pisces_) and **Twigleaf**_(Cancer)_ for RiverClan.

Other Main Characters: **Rowanleaf**(_Aries_), **Tanglepelt**(_Aquarius_), **Hailstorm**(_Scorpio_), and **Ashpaw**(_Virgo_)

ThunderClan POV: Hawkpaw

Olivestar was being buried now, and cats began to pick themselves up, trying to shake his echo of death. _Was this revenge?_ Nursery tales said of Crowstar's lives being ripped out easily. _Hm. Maybe. _ Rabbitpaw was padding to the apprentices' den, worry in his eyes as he walked by. Thistlepaw was stretching up, greeting the new warrior, Smokespots as he plopped himself up, getting ready for a patrol. Suddenly a leading yowl broke out in the peaceful but struck Clan. "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Berryle-_no, Berry_star, was on top, Sloeberry right behind him as his new deputy. "We will be having an apprentice ceremony this time." Then he coughed to get his voice louder. "Rosekit, Copperkit, and Bravekit, please stand forward." All three cats squealed excitedly, pushed by their ill-manned mother Foxfeet to go forward. Rosekit had sunlight shining on her, Copperkit was licking out the mangles in his pelt, and Bravekit looked straight at Berrystar, barely making a movement.

* * *

><p>"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Tallspring, step forward." The young warrior's eyes lit up, padding up, happiness in his scent. "Tallspring, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Swallowflight, and you have shown yourself to be strong and brave. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rosepaw." Rosepaw's eyes gleamed as she tried slowly to pad up to her mentor; failing horribly. Their noses touched for a few seconds, and he showed her to her spot, right by him and Foxfeet. Their mother seemed out of place with her thick ginger fur, her golden eyes narrowing into a beautiful sunset color, as if she hated her kits, their father, Ryetail, looked at her with a question in his gaze, but she ignored him . Berrystar then went on with the ritual, looking at Rosepaw's siblings with a warm gaze. Copperkit stood up, puffing out his chest, trying to look proper. Bravekit rolled his eyes and muttered "There's a thorn in your pelt." and Copperkit squealed, plucking it out with his teeth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Copperkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Copperpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Minnowleap, step forward." The slender-bodied she-cat nodded her head, padding up to her expected apprentice. "Minnowleap, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Foxfeet, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Copperpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Copperpaw." Copperpaw, unlike his sister, managed to walk carefully to his mentor, their noses touching, sitting by their kin now, Foxfeet hissing with Minnowleap and her pelt touched, even though she was her last apprentice. "And lastly, Bravekit..." This time Berrystar's eyes lit up, as if he had a liking to this cat. Hawkpaw's ears flicked, trying to sense why. <em>His name?<em> But no thoughts or reasons could come.

* * *

><p>"Bravekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bravepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Lilypetal, step forward." Lilypetal glanced at Bravepaw, her gaze not taking Berrystar seriously, as if she saw the gleam as well. "Lilypetal, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Olivestar, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Bravepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bravepaw." This time, Lilypetal didn't wait for her apprentice. She touched noses and led him to his kin. "Rosepaw! Copperpaw! Bravepaw! Rosepaw! Copperpaw! Bravepaw! Rosepaw! Copperpaw! Bravepaw!" Hawkpaw put all she could in it, though it broke with the misery of death hanging in the camp. Cats began to break up, Thistlepaw and Tallspring sharing juicy gossip, their tails flicking with hope. "We will survive in the next battle!" A cat was meowing happily, looking at the three eager apprentices with pride in his eyes. "Ryetail you act like they have the power of StarClan in their paws." Rabbitpaw told him, Hawkpaw suppressing a <em>mrrow <em>of laughter.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Thistlepaw yowled over to Rabbitpaw, who flicked his bushy tail and padded over to her brother. Hawkpaw pricked her ear to listen to the subject. "How many apprentices will there be now?" "So many ceremonies!" "Before long, Harekit and Grasskit will be apprentices!" Thistlepaw was telling Rabbitpaw, who nodded his nicely-shaped pure ghastly ivory-colored head. Suddenly Copperpaw bursted through the reeds and leaf barrier of the Nursery, his eyes wide with pride and excitement. "Rowanleaf! Larkflight! Come quick; Frostflower is having her kits!" As if they knew already, Rowanlead and Larkflight hurried out, carrying tri-colored and mixed-scented herbs. "We want to see!" Harekit and Grasskit were wailing as Frecklepelt pushed them away. "This isn't for kits." She hissed sharply, telling them to play with Bravepaw and Copperpaw. "Do you have the leaves?" Larkflight asked her apprentice, who nodded his head slightly, poking at the small stem, making Frostflower chew. Rabbitpaw and Smokespots looked at Hawkpaw with wondering eyes. "Frostflower is having her kits!" She told them. "Already?" Rabbitpaw's meow sounded disbelieving, but Smokespots pushed him towards it with the medicine cats. "Oh StarClan!" Oddly, Rabbitpaw's voice sounded of fear. His eyes usually gave away his feelings; but they were guarded with sharp barriers of thorns. Hawkpaw wondered why, trying to ask him, but he shuffled out of her way, stumbling on stones as if he became blind, his path leading him to the apprentices' den.<p>

* * *

><p>"And there! Four strong kits. Welcome to ThunderClan, tiny ones." With that, Rowanleaf and Larkflight padded out, smiles on their once misery-struck faces. Sloeberry had told cats not to gather around the Nursery; oddly obeyed. "I wonder what their names will be?" Thistlepaw meowed, as Rosepaw shrugged her shoulders. "Olivekit in honor of Olivestar?" Night gathered around the dens, wrapping them in a thick, warm soft moss. "Hawkpaw?" Somewhere above her, a gentle whisper rang in her ear. She was too tired to figure out who was saying it. " I bet you that we'll have kits. Brave and just as tough like you." Then silenced with a tight grip. Wrapping herself around the unknown cat, she felt heat waves bouncing into her pelt, sleep once again drifted into her mind. "Hawkpaw, wake up." Sloeberry was right above her, but her neck seemed disconnected. A white paw was on it, the paw of Rabbitpaw. "Hey, badger. Get off me." She growled playfully to Rabbitpaw. "Or what?" The other apprentice asked, turning his head to show unusual brightness as if he was awake all night. "I'll claw your paws off, then!" Hawkpaw turned on him, batting his muzzle with her sheathed forepaws. "You two," Sloeberry growled, rolling his soft-colored eyes. "We get it, we get it." Hawkpaw dusted off her ragged pelt, standing straight. The stank of her mother's blood still flared in her nostrils, but all she did was smile as if it didn't exist. <em>If only it didn't.<em>

* * *

><p>Rosepaw was carrying some vivid-colored moss to the elders, as Hawkpaw gave some prey to Frostflower. "The kits are beautiful." She encouraged the queen, her four kits suckling her milk. "Thanks, Hawkpaw." She purred, looking outside. "Rabbitpaw finally has some siblings. But when they learn to fight, they'll leave me too..." The queen's voice cracked, licking her kits' small coats. "No they won't!" Hawkpaw almost cried, placing her tail on Frostflower's shoulder. "What are their names?" She asked now, looking at the strong ginger she-cat, a pale white tom, a white-and-ginger she-cat, and finally a dark ginger she-cat. "The ginger she-cat is Beechkit, white tom is Fleetkit, white-and-ginger she-cat is Mallowkit, and dark ginger she-cat is Mottlekit." "Those are wonderful names." She commented, hoping to cause relief at the queen. "Mottlekit looks like her father, doesn't she?" "She does." Brushing her head against Frostflower's, she padded out of the warm, large den. "Deadflower is always so cranky!" Rosepaw was whispering to Thistlepaw, who flicked his tail and bowed his head, letting out a soft <em>mrrow <em>of laughter. "I agree!" Their pelts brushed, both of them eating by the stump in the apprentices' den. She had already saw a connection of her brother and Rosepaw, and Hawkpaw watched as his eyes glistened a lot to the apprentice. _Maybe one cat will have a happy ending._


	7. Dreamer And The Dead

**CLAN POVS: Hawkpaw**(_Leo_) and **Rabbitpaw**(_Taurus_) for ThunderClan, **Owlflight**(_Gemini_) and **Rainpelt**(_Capricorn_) for ShadowClan, **Shadepaw**(_Sagittarian_) and **Highbranch**(_Libra_) for WindClan, **Ivypaw**(_Pisces_) and **Twigleaf**_(Cancer)_ for RiverClan.

Other Main Characters: **Rowanleaf**(_Aries_), **Tanglepelt**(_Aquarius_), **Hailstorm**(_Scorpio_), and **Ashpaw**(_Virgo_)

RiverClan POV: Ivypaw

"Ivypaw, please help me put this leaf wrap of yarrow up." Gorsefur called, her voice close. Ivypaw washed off some herb dust, and trotted to her mentor, placing her mouth over it, placing it in the storage. "We need to clean this lot out." Her mentor growled, pointing at the shriveled sweet-smelling plant. "Chervil. I don't think we should." Chervil was running low; and with the battle, ThunderClan needed it more than ever. "Hm." Grunting, her mentor shrugged. "Keep it up front. I don't want to get it wet." Ivypaw sniffed as herb dust began to cling to her pelt again, clawing plants and stems out. Sniffing, she began to sort the herbs, placing them in the back, some in the cracks. "I've put cat-mint, mallow and ragwort leaves in the cracks." The young apprentice called. "We're running low on rush." Her mentor confirmed, looking on with a sour face. Every cat knew rush tasted bad and only grew on ShadowClan territory. "Also willow bark." Shaking her head, herb dust clang to her coat. Beginning to groom herself, she watched as Gorsefur placed herbs correctly. Then she looked at her with a groan marked on her face. "Where's the cobwebs?" "Huh? Oh, out back." She pointed her tail to the end, Gorsefur reaching for it, then scarring it on the den walls. "_What are you doing?_" Asked Ivypaw, amazed. "Color." She snapped.

* * *

><p>"We're going outside to look for herbs!" Gorsefur yowled to Otterstar, who nodded her brown head. Lapping against the tough water, air was pushing them, rocking them in the chill. Suddenly a gusty breeze crashed them into the water. "Wwwhaat..." Ivypaw cried out, but ripples of waves twirled them in the lake. "Just paddle!" Gorsefur's high-pitched meow came above the gusting water. Focusing on paddling and not breathing, her paws struggled up, feeling air on her face. "You alright?" Gorsefur was asking, her hind legs reaching Ivypaw up."Yeah, fine. The wind was high and chilly." She admitted to her mentor. "Leaf-fall." Was all she said before dunking into the icy lake once again. She lapped under, taking a deep breath before galloping in the water. Soon, sticks of grass were sticking out of the ground. Gorsefur reached up, Ivypaw right behind her, coughing out water. "Hey! Ivypaw! Gorsefur!" A friendly voice cheered above them. Duskshine, Shadepaw, Aspenheart, and Flowerpaw were there, looking happy to see friends. However, each had scars and nicks. "What happened?" Gorsefur gasped, her eyes wide. "ShadowClan." Flowerpaw hissed, her fur bristling. "You too? Even ThunderClan got attacked!" Ivypaw gasped, seeing Duskshine blink. "ThunderClan as well? Oh StarClan! Are they alright?" "Every cat but Olivestar, Emberstone, and Leafpaw." "Olivestar? Does that mean...?" Shadepaw whimpered, sinking behind Aspenheart. "Yes. Berrystar is their new leader, and Sloeberry is their deputy." Aspenheart bowed his head in respect, grief in his voice. "May Olivestar rest in StarClan." Duskshine sighed, her eyes glittering. "He saved me when I was a kit, all four clans were foolish enough to battle each other." "We all have good memories of Olivestar." Muttered Aspenheart, looking up at the sky, cursing at StarClan for taking such a young soul. Flowerpaw put her tail on his, whispering it was his time. Duskshine then blinked her eyes a couple of times, to vanish the depression.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what are you looking for?" "Willow bark." Gorsefur told Duskshine, who dipped her head. "We're right by some willows, then." Suddenly Flowerpaw's ears pricked. "I can hear a rabbit!" She whispered, pointing to the north. "Go and get it, then!" Aspenheart told her, watching the sharp-nosed quick apprentice speed off. "Here's a willow!" Long stem-like leaves streamed down, ebony shadows leeching out of the softest leaves, a common willow. "How do willows shed like that...?" Shadepaw muttered, then spotting some bark on the dusty moorland floor. "Shadepaw really wants to stand up." Aspenheart commented, shaking his umber-colored head. "If only cats noticed." Sighed Duskshine, brushing against Aspenheart's pelt. "Here you go!" Shadepaw padded out, with several pieces of dark-colored, almost ebony colored, thick bark. "I got it!" A winning yowl broke out of the silence, Flowerpaw padding back, holding a huge white rabbit. "Thank you," her mentor dipped her head to the WindClan cats. "Back to the river." Sighed Ivypaw, preparing for the gust of water. Gorsefur, for once, pushed her playfully. "What are you, a WindClan cat?" Before she could answer, the wind suddenly picked up, almost carrying Ivypaw off her paws. "Why can't RiverClan eat more fish in leaf-fall?" She squealed, finding her paws in the gust, clawing the blades of grass to lead her down. "Why cats want to live here, I will never understand." Gorsefur snickered, rolling her eyes twitching her murky tail. "Come on. We got the herbs."<p>

* * *

><p>"The Gatheirng is tonight." Otterstar was telling the apprentices, the ones going to take a quick nap, the warriors to eat, then she padded to the medicine cats' den. "I want you two to sleep. You look dead from going on WindClan territory." Her mentor yawned, stretching out her jaws. "Alright, Otterstar. Wake us up before the patrol goes." Ivypaw was already curled up, feeling lonelier than ever. "Ivypaw?" Rubblepaw was outside, worry in his eyes. "Yes, fine." Her mentor padded over, rolling in strands of lone reeds and falling fast asleep. Ivypaw sighed, her tail wrapping over her nose, drifting in a dark dream. Blasts of light shattered her vision, a beautiful she-cat's tail brushing away the spots. "You know you shouldn't be a medicine cat." The she-cat whispered, her dazzling eyes bright and shiny. "But Brightspirit!" She wailed, the ground shaky as she turned giddy when her eyes surprising darkened, wisdom in her eyes. Three other cats padded behind her, kit prints behind their paws. "RiverClan has done wrong before." A tall shape meowed, an elegant white she-cat behind him, and a lithe tom, who had dark patches of black twirling with white, stuck out his chin. "Like our deaths. If RiverClan thought and learned, you could have been a medicine cat. Rabbitpaw and Hawkpaw need to know; your messing with destiny, and the Clans might vanish." "But Smalls-" Before Ivypaw could wail to the ancestors, brightness faded, and she found herself in the medicine cat den.<p>

* * *

><p>Pure moonlight guided the cats to Fourtrees. Thick bodies glittered in the night; eyes glowed in the dimness. Ivypaw sighed, feeling the ground shaking and thrusting into a storm of color, unable to see clearly. "Ivypaw, are you alright?" Snookpaw was asking her, brushing her pelt against her parents', Logfur and Reedstem, who were smiling at their daughter, looking proud and sharing news. "Yes, I'm just fine." Ivypaw answered, trying to be her gleeful self again. Starlingpaw and Sedgepaw were talking about WindClan, wondering how they were doing and if their friends were there. "We're so lucky we can't be invaded." Thrushflight was commenting to Otterstar, who dipped her head. "Remember Aspenpaw?" Lichenfur was asking them, blinking her stormy eyes. "It was one of our first fights." Otterstar sighed, looking back in the past. "And how Troutstar died." Lichenfur groaned, shaking her head. "We all learned something painful that day." Soon the Clan went silent, and the bushy trees of Fourtrees shined in the distance. When Otterstar arrived, she simply leaped to the head of the trees, WindClan right below them. "Blossomleaf!" Slatepaw bounced to the she-cat, brushing their heads together, then beginning to talk. "Ivypaw! We're going to wait for the other Clans over here." Called Sheepfur, an unusual bright orange she-cat right beside her, looking around happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Gorsefur was sniffing the she-cat, then looking back at Sheepfur. "I'm Sheepfur's apprentice!" The fuzzy apprentice meowed, quite puny. "She seems too young to be an apprentice." Ivypaw commented, secretly admiring how quick and cheerful she was. "This is Brackenpaw. She was made an apprentice yesterday." Sheepfur explained, Brackenpaw grinning as cats looked at her, nodding their heads, mostly good remarks about her. Suddenly a huge wave of guilt and self-pity washed over Ivypaw's heart. <em>I can't be apprentices with her. StarClan demands it. <em>"Here's ThunderClan!" Cloverleaf of WindClan meowed, then a look of horror on her eyes. Trying hard to feel scared, Ivypaw turned to ThunderClan's path to Fourtrees, gasping in shock. Each cat had pink lines of scars on them, some had huge nicks, and a couple were limping. "What happened?" Cried Brackenpaw, and Ivypaw shared a glance with Gorsefur. " What in the name of Silverpelt! " Cried Splashpaw, who was standing by Rubblepaw. Berrystar stomped in, his cream fur unusually shiny and trinkled with bits of stars. "I'll explain later." He growled, leaping on the middle of Fourtrees, Whitestar's eyes growing huge.

* * *

><p>ShadowClan, soon, came in, with Crowstar having an odd evil look in his gaze. "What's up with him?" Whispered Brackenpaw, and Rowanleaf's fur bristled as long with the other ThunderClan cats. "Berry<em>star <em>will explain." "Berrystar?" Sheepfur blinked, then her jaw dropping open. "ShadowClan attacked you too?" "Why do you think we all have scars?" Rowanleaf sighed, shaking his head, then glaring at Crowstar. Several ThunderClan and WindClan warriors had the courage to _snarl _at ShadowClan warriors, backing up, their pelts prickling in each angle. Crowstar then took a magnificent leap into the air, clawing Otterstar who screeched, almost falling down to the floor, saved by quick action from Whitestar, who frowned at the ShadowClan leader. "ThunderClan shall report first." Crowstar meowed, his voice full of triumph and mockery. Berrystar bristled his fur, and Whitestar snarled at him. "Why don't you?" Both leaders said in unison, their eyes full of hate. Crowstar flicked his whiskers, grinning. "Fine then. ShadowClan has attacked WindClan and ThunderClan." Cats, mainly from both clans, who began worrying about each other, were silenced by a earsplitting snarl from Crowstar. "We have killed Olivestar, Leafpaw, Emberstone, Beetlewing, and Redstorm. It is time for ShadowClan to rise!" Cats from ShadowClan yowled, but several kept quiet, shooting guilty glances at the other Clans.

* * *

><p>"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" Growled Ivypaw, charging through ThunderClan. The apprentice was there, keeping silent for once. "Shush. Berrystar is about to speak." Was all she said, sitting by Smokepaw, who wrapped his tail around her's. Bristling his fur, Berrystar waited impatiently for Crowstar to finish. "As Crowstar as told you, Emberstone, Leafpaw, and Olivestar were killed. We have several new warriors and apprentices. Smokespots, Rosepaw, Copperpaw, and Bravepaw!" Only a few cats from the other Clans cheered them on, and Smokespots looked around, widening his eyes, Copperpaw blinking, curling his plump tail around his paws. Bravepaw and Rosepaw had guilty faces, and Otterstar glanced, surprised. "What's happening to us?" Growled Tallspring, bristling his snowy tail. "Berrystar, may I speak?" Otterstar asked the new leader, who nodded his cream head. "Clans fight all the time. We should be grateful under this luminous circle moon. Being quiet. Kind to each other." A sudden murky cloud suddenly rumbled above, and Otterstar rose her voice. "See what I mean?" "She has a point!" Gray-pelted Pebbleshade of WindClan yowled, and Mossypelt stood on top of a rock sticking out of the stones. "It's been seasons since we came here. Since we became Clans. We should celebrate on Gatherings!" Clouds shifted above the bright moon, shining light blinding the land. "StarClan agrees with him!" "We should ignore fights on Gatherings!" Soon, the moon shone completely, making the grass look silver.<p>

* * *

><p>"WindClan may report next." Berrystar smiled, wrapping his tail around his branch's thick leaves. Whitestar bowed his head, and his vivid green eyes were luminous and pure. "We have had two deaths in our Clan. However, that didn't stop us from having new warriors!" Apparently, Otterstar's kindness won the cats over. "Brackenpaw, Finchpaw, Hazeleyes!" Whitestar cheered, and a rumble roared above the Clans. "Brackenpaw! Finchpaw! Hazeleyes!Brackenpaw! Finchpaw! Hazeleyes!" "Otterstar's friendliness own the cats over!" Hawkpaw whispered to Smokespots, who smiled. "Hey! Shouldn't you be with the medicine cats?" Turning around, Finchpaw was blinking his dark green eyes. "Oh, I just wanted to talk with friends." <em>Because I won't be a medicine cat for long. <em>"I see." Finchpaw commented, bowing his auburn-colored head. "Highbranch, Blossomleaf, Adderclaw, Brindlefur, and Ebonypaw chased a stray dog from our territory." "We showed that dog who owns this territory!" Yowled Blossomleaf, cats congratulating the fierce and loyal patrol. _One day.. Maybe I'll be just like those cats. _


	8. Havoc Fights

**CLAN POVS: Hawkpaw**(_Leo_) and **Rabbitpaw**(_Taurus_) for ThunderClan, **Owlflight**(_Gemini_) and **Rainpelt**(_Capricorn_) for ShadowClan, **Shadepaw**(_Sagittarian_) and **Highbranch**(_Libra_) for WindClan, **Ivypaw**(_Pisces_) and **Twigleaf**_(Cancer)_ for RiverClan.

Other Main Characters: **Rowanleaf**(_Aries_), **Tanglepelt**(_Aquarius_), **Hailstorm**(_Scorpio_), and **Ashpaw**(_Virgo_)

WindClan POV: Highbranch

_Some cats would think WindClan just had problems with the ShadowClan war. Little did they know what was at the heart; The Libra's Falling Branch and The Black Rose. _

_Before the Gathering:_

Highbranch could barely breathe as Redstorm's dead body laid carelessly spiraled on the clean polished red floor, her azure eyes looking sightlessly into the tainted pink-crimson sky. Bodies leaking out horrible scarlet liquid dashed across the windy camp. "No!" Bouncefur flailed her paws wildly as she had suddenly gone blind as soon as the well-built body of Beetlewing was revealed as the winning ShadowClan warriors raced off. Whitestar looked at the land, the wind become slow as if death had tied down the curse of the speedy moorland. "Highbranch?" Hailstorm's shocked, silky, quiet voice brought her back into reality. Letting a horrid grin appear on her face, she licked her mate's broad shoulder. "I'm fine." She easily lied, feeling her coat shaking against his. Suddenly a too calm voice came twitching to her ears. "I told you so." A sleek-pelted and sturdy-bodied cat stood by Whitestar, her pitch black pelt brushing against his. Before the white-furred leader could reply, the she-cat leaped into the mid-air, swirling, landing perfectly on all fours, proceeding to chase away from the camp. Turning his back on the she-cat who had left, his vivid gaze turned to the body of Redstorm. "She died as she lived." As all the leader let out of his jaws, licking his mate's pelt gently with love pouring all over his scent. "We are all going to miss her." Mistystorm's voice was bleak, helping washing her daughter's dead body. Bouncefur was curled around Beetlewing's body, soaking up the last traces of his warmth. _What if I lost Hailstorm? Oh StarClan! _"The Gathering is in a few days. I hope we can come over this." Whispered the misery-filled Weedclaw, placing his tail on Hazelpaw's shoulder, his niece. "You won't ever lose me to StarClan for a long, long time." The sweet hot breath of her mate rang in her ear. "I love you too, Hailstorm."

_The she-cat's name was Rose. She was a heir; owning the land of Misery in the Clan's soul. _

_After the Gathering: _

Her auburn eyes saw what other cats couldn't. Highbranch was told the only reason she was alive, by the whispers of StarClan itself, was to correct the wrong. Refusing to tell anyone, Highbranch tried to act like a normal, glee-filled she-cat. But shades of darkness pierced her vision, some of her Clanmates souls were tainted darkness. Whitestar had been curious when she asked to never go to Gatherings again. She didn't want to tell him why. Cats had black hearts; some of the most onyx ones being her own Clanmates. "Highbranch? I'm back!" Lifting her bored-filled weary head up, the bright azure eyes of her mate shone above her. His soul was pure; not a hint of ebony. "How was the Gathering?" Arching her back up, a loud obnoxious yawn coming out of her tired, aching mouth. "Not bad." He said, plopping himself down, wrapping his thin body around her's. "Great StarClan, did you put on weight?" She joked, Hailstorm making a face as if he was hurt. "I'm a big fat lump!" He wailed; though amusement vibrated through his mew. Smiling, a pang sharp as thorns hit her heart. Remembering the days when she was Highpaw and he was Hailpaw; they had no cares in the world. Then that night Sheeppaw came padding into the den, plopping thin, round poppy seeds in her mouth. Highbranch remembered her meow of amazement, then drifting to sleep, seeing the faint outlines of her ancestors. That dream shattered her young spirit; becoming mature and serious. Hailpaw didn't seem to care. _But that tipped my scales. I didn't like it. _

_Highbranch was only meant to tip the scales evenly. The dream was from Rose; she could remember the pelt straight from the dream. Was Rose dead or alive? This she didn't know._

Feeling coldness creeping up on her back, spots of bright red blood on the floor. Her auburn eyes shook, her paw scarlet. "Highbranch! Are you okay?" Sudden onyx colors splashed against her fur, murky and hot. Jolting her head upwards, everything was blurry, ripples of light waving over her nightmare's blood. "Hey... Are you alright?" Trying to calm her quickening heartbeat, horribly failing, Highbranch turned calmly to the only white-furred tom she could trust. "Yes, I'm alright Hailstorm." Forcing a smile on her face, she pushed Hailstorm playfully, who growled, also grinning. Pawing out of the den, her beat quickly softening, her eyes droopy as black hearts clouded her sight. Whitestar was padding out the barrier, gray-hearted cats behind him, the only one having a black soul was Pebbleshade. _Pure, evil ambition. _Medicine cats Brackenpaw and Sheepfur were also behind them, Brackenpaw's eyes bright, her aroma quite warm. Sitting by the large murky willow tree that shaded the barrier, Highbranch made her fur sink into the colors, the only thing showing she was there was her amber glare. _Why me? Exactly why? _But the teal sky gave her no answer, just holding up the horrors shaking down on their land. Highbranch felt the ground below her suddenly not solid, her body falling into another galaxy, no cat even remembering her own name.

_It's hard being alone._

_It's hard and no one understands._

Going out on the night patrol, Highbranch felt blind. All she could see was the shining ebony hearts of cats and mammals alike. Willows tinted stormy-colors, draping down. Finchpaw, Brindlefur's apprentice, was looking around curiously with his wide emerald eyes. Hazeleyes was silent, keeping to the shadows, her azure-brown eyes showing no pain of losing her mother, Redstorm. "Highbranch? Do you smell anything?" Goldenpaw placed her head out of Hazeleye's back, flaring her nostrils. _Ark! I was so focused... _Letting her nose drift scents in her nose, swirling. "ShadowClan!" Bristling her fuzzy dark brown fur, Highbranch remembered her apprentice moves and tail flicks. Holding her tail erect, then waving it from side to side swiftly, the cats nodding their bold heads, showing they know. They began to crouch down, following her long dark shadow. "Do you think we got them in time?" "Snake-brain! I can smell fear and battling. Of course they are here." Sharp, hushed meows came behind one of the farthest willows, the shapes of several skinny and powerful feline bodies in the drapes. Slowly Highbranch faced her bushy brown tail-tip to the other way, and caterwauling began roaring like blood in ears. Using the wind to her advantage, her body quickly slammed into a familiar black-pelted tom. "Stop! We're not here to fight!" Ivystep yowled, rolling her sheathed claws over Brindlefur, not damaging the she-cat's fur, spinning straight, wind shaking her fur as she stopped. Sheathing her uncoiled claws, Blackcloud was smiling, happy not to be pinned. "Come with us. We'll explain." Eagleflight was saying, the ShadowClan cats let free out of vine-like grips.

_Fights happen on accident. Some of the members don't even like it. _

"As you know, Crowstar led the Clan into battle against your Clan and ThunderClan." The ShadowClan warriors explained the patrol what they came here for, wanting to meet Whitestar. "You killed Redstorm and Beetlewing!" A young smart-mouthed WindClan apprentice hissed, Cloverleaf snapping at them, covering their mouth with her thin tail. "However not all of us ShadowClan warriors wanted to battle." Blackcloud pointed his tail at a pawful of them. Blackcloud himself, Ivystep, Owlflight, Hailcloud, Sparrowpaw, Mothflight, Rainpelt, Flintstone, Sootpaw, and Eagleflight. _That's barely any ShadowClan warriors! _"We know what you are going to say." Mothflight meowed, exchanging a eye-to-eye contact to Hailcloud. "That's barely any ShadowClan warriors. But we queens can fight too." "And if WindClan agrees, that's more then ShadowClan!" Flintstone hinted, and the WindClan queens were sharing glances, then nodding their heads. "What about ThunderClan?" After the wonders stopped from the cats, he arose his voice. "ThunderClan will be told this as well." Sootpaw answered, sitting by Eagleflight, who had a proud sight at him. She remembered the two were son and father, a common relationship.

_But not all good fights win._

Highbranch shifted her paws uneasily, and Whitestar agreed to help the ShadowClan warriors stop the next war. "What's wrong?" Hailstorm questioned, blinking his graceful eyes. "I'm not sure, actually." _I just really, really hope none of us die. _Her mate pushed her playfully, smirking a toothy grin. ShadowClan warriors dipped their heads, thanking Whitestar for his time, then padding out the Clan, straight towards ThunderClan. "StarClan am I tired." Highbranch escaped a thin yawn out of her jaws. Duskshine leaped over to Bouncefur, the ginger-white-pelted queen still suffering from her mate's death. _I'd be the same if I lost Hailstorm. _Highbranch admitted to herself, forcing her body to move to Bouncefur, wrapping her tail around her bulky shoulders. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say to comfort the she-cat, padding off for her to grieve just a bit more.

_Life is just sick like this._


End file.
